


and my own two hands will start bleeding again

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been playing a lot lately," they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and my own two hands will start bleeding again

**Author's Note:**

> [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nV0NwuCeHE)

“You’ve been playing a lot lately.” They say, and you shrug. Words are hard, sometimes.

There is silence.

“Did you want to talk?” They ask, and you almost say yes. Maybe you should. Instead you shake your head and pull the sleeves of your old leather jacket down, over your wrists.

You know they won’t press the matter. They’re even more self-destructive than you are. They’re still standing there, waiting. Their face is sweet and concerned and you hate it.

You won’t save me this time.

It’s what you want to say, but words are hard.

You just seem oh-so-far.

Words are hard, sometimes.

“I’ll be in the console room if you need me,” they say, and you nod, and pick up your guitar again.

You can hear them singing along when you play.


End file.
